1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to articles and method for manufacturing the articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Carbon fiber has a low thermo expansion coefficient, low density and good corrosion resistance so it is widely used in many fields, such as the aerospace and automotive industries. Nowadays, composites made up of carbon fiber and zirconium diboride (ZrB2) composites are used as well, in many fields. However, carbon fiber and zirconium diboride (ZrB2) composites have a low temperature oxidation resistance. Niobium alloy has a good oxidation resistance in high temperature. However, niobium alloy has a low wettability to polymer, which limits the application in the above fields.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.